Prison
by FadedNobody
Summary: After they had died they thought they would have faded into the darkness, but they were wrong, about one year after it had all ended. They came back, confused as to why they had returned, with an odd little th-thump in their chests. XigDem AkuRoku, etc. DISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDI SCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISC ONTINUED


Prison

By _Faded Nobody_

_Property of SquareEnix_

Pay Me a Visit?

Hollow footsteps echoed down the halls bouncing off of cold cement, tile and steel hallways. Hard cold steel toed boots covered in hard black leather with thick soles, making loud clicks and scuffs through the corridor. The loud clicks and clanks of rusted iron followed quickly by a harsh metallic bang as the thick iron barred doors slid shut. The boots continued to click as the person continued down the hallways, passing by the Iron barred doors He counted the cells he passed in his head, blue eyes staring listlessly ahead.

_Two, three, four, five, six…_

Bang!

Another door shut, another life locked away behind bars. If you could call it a life.

_Nine, ten eleven, twelve…_

He stopped at the end of the hall, only thirteen cells, but a whole facility was dedicated to keeping these thirteen people here. Here being in the middle of nowhere, a high security jail for what had once been…

_The organization… _

He thought back to the day he finally defeated Ansem the Wise, when it had all ended; or so they had thought. The first who had appeared had been the organizations number four, a man with long blond hair and a confused look on his face. He'd clutched his chest and screamed, oddly enough he'd been nearby and heard the commotion. The man, Vexen, had kneeled on the ground muttering to himself, confused as to why there was the constant th-thump in his chest. He'd been hauled away by the Worlds Savior seconds later, and locked away.

Blue eyes turned to meet a set that so perfectly matched his own, though the body was the same for the most part the blond hair sweeping to the right side of his face was not his, nor the strange look of defeat and tiredness that had been etched into his skin. He walked back, down the dead end corridor, to the door, stopping at the familiar voice.

"Well, well, well." The voice chuckled sardonically, "If it isn't the key bearer, figured you had to come down her sometime, Right?" Green eyes glinted with fake humour, their cat like appearance from even the well lit cell made him shiver, "Only come down to meet your Nobody huh? Though I guess we're not even that now, seeing as we've got our hearts back."

He tried, he tried to continued walking, to ignore the taunts from the red head, to leave his past behind him. He had things to do, people to see and-

He turned to face him, though he was much taller and lanky.

"Ah Sora, it's been awhile," Axel grinned, a more bearing of teeth than a grin, "How's it goin'. Ever find that friend of yours?" Sora winced at the remembrance of Riku. Axel's grin widened, "Haa, so you didn't find him the way you had wanted to, hmm? Something off about him when you'd found him? Am I right? Huh?"

Sora turned away from the bars, and continued walking. "Nice we had this chat, Sora! But you better come back, got it memorized?" Sora slammed the door behind him hoping to get the message across.

Axel snickered in his cell after the door closed; it opened soon after letting a herd of guards into the wide hallway. They began at cell one, opening it and letting their former superior out, he wore a black and white striped classic jail outfit. His hands put in cuffs and feet bound by chain. It was at times like these where they realized how far they'd fallen. How much this adventure had cost them. Demyx was curled up on his side watching through tear blurred eyes as the cuffs were placed on number two next, his hair un-brushed and ratty, done up poorly with a broken hair band, his face and eye were tired and worn out. Though instead of following the guards he stood on the side and waited, two guards standing on either side of him. Next was Xaldin, then Vexen, and Lexaus, and Zexion, and Saix, and Axel, then Demyx; who whimpered as his powers were suppressed by the handcuffs; still unused to the magic as his free flowing water was stopped. His ratty organization outfit had been torn in too many places to count, but still he kept wearing it. He shuffled over to Xigbar, tripping over the chains around his ankles; he smiled up at him, though it was a dim one, lacking its previous luster and brilliance. Together they slowly made their way to the stairs where they slowly climbed continually having to catch the poor fish who kept tripping over stairs and his chains. Lacking the mobility of his arms and the freedom of his hands, he had to grab the back of the boys' coat with his teeth to keep him from hitting the floor, or falling back down the stairs. He knew that the guards could care less if they fell and became injured, that they were supposed to keep them in normal health, that they were supposed to keep them from getting hurt.

Demyx stumbled on the next step, his socked feet catching on a step; he let out a squeak of stifled terror as he watched the steps grow larger and larger. Xigbar, swooped down, his teeth clenching in the old leather fabric, lifting a foot slightly to help with his leverage and pulled the boy back up to balance on his feet. He panted against the back of Demyx's neck, the hairs there stood up slightly as he shivered at the not too unpleasant touch. Pulling away and standing up to his full height, just a few inches taller than the blonde, he grinned, "Don't fall lil' dude." The nocturne smiled back up at him and nodded before plodding up the stairs more carefully. Xigbar was dazed by the smile, it had so much feeling in it, like back before they had faded, or, maybe even before that. He couldn't remember much of his life before he became a Nobody, and now as a Somebody, he rejoiced slightly, at the wonders of their work finally being accomplished. He looked back up to Demyx, and felt his heart beat a little faster, _'Yeah,'_ he thought, _'It was definitely worth it.'_ Following the blonde up the stairs he felt the familiar urge to teleport, or just walk on the air, or the ceiling, walking on the floor just felt, _wrong_. A guard nudged him in the back, urging him up the stairs, turning his head so that his eye could see him, he gave him a nasty glare and growled low in his throat, pulling his lips back in a menacing snarl, the scar enhancing the scary look. The guard backed up, relenting, they reached the top floor; the guard guarding the door opened it, Demyx, of course thanked him for opening the door for him, the man just grunted at him; Demyx being Demyx was oblivious to the cold response and continued merrily on outside.

Being outside, though it was behind three rows of barbed wire fences and barred ceiling, not to mention the many different spells that restricted their powers, not only in the cuffs, but in the walls fences and ceiling as well. Being outside, was a slight freedom the two had attained, only Marluxia, Roxas, Zexion and Axel had the same privileges. He stared around the lot, it was fifty feet by one hundred feet, and a ceiling almost twenty feet above their heads. There was grass covering most of the ground, a small pond of water that Demyx winced to look at, the green grass was old and dried making Marluxia almost cry. Having emotions was good in some occasions, but not here. Demyx had gone over to the water and began scooping some out in his hands, bringing it over to Marluxia who was staring at the dying grass sadly. He poured it on the patch of grass eleven had been staring at, the man instantly brightened smiling sadly at the kind boy.

Xigbar walked over to the tree in the corner of the lot, near the pond, sitting down and leaning his back against its trunk. Shutting his eye he tried to enjoy being outside, trying to imagine himself somewhere else, maybe wonderland. After getting away from most of the insanity, shooting some of it, it was actually a rather nice calm place. His imagination was disrupted before he could go any further into his mind, a voice from Demyx followed by a pressure on his lap made him open his eye. Demyx apparently had made himself comfy on his lap, nuzzling into the faded blue shirt that Xigbar wore. Sighing contentedly Xigbar wrapped his arms around the blonds waist, linking his fingers over the blonds side before dropping off into his dreamland…

Axel grinned as he followed Roxas around the lot, the heat a scorching comfort, standing beside him he followed the blue-eyed blondes gaze to the two sleeping former-nobodies underneath the dry-looking tree. Both of them curled into each other, Demyx looing rather comfy on his Xiggy pillow. Looking back to Roxas he notice an odd, longing in his eyes, slightly saddened by the two others blatant display of affection. The blue eyes flickered over to Axels for a second his eyes widened and he jumped, "Ah! Axel, what're you staring at me for?" Roxas quickly added some distance between them, so their previous distance of three inches became three feet. Just as quickly as Roxas added the space, Axel closed it, following him around until they hit the corner of their lot.

Axel stopped cornering the small blonde ad stared off outside of their see-through wall. "It's like a cage," he murmured, his eyes saddening for a minute, his mind briefly flashing to a time and place that was not now and not here, "I… I wish we could go to Hollow Bastion, or, or Twilight town; at the top of the clock tower yanno? At the sunset, when everything feels so, surreal and nice." He sat down and leaned against the fence, staring out the other 'wall,' a sad forlorn look settling across his face, as if he had left their prison, their cage, and had gone else where; probably the top of the clock tower, if anywhere.

Roxas sighed in agreement, staring out through the holes in their cage, out into the world that lay before them, probably some place far from civilization if the desolation had anything to do with it. But still the odd smog line at the very edge of the horizon gave him a small spark of hope that maybe, somewhere, someone would eventually come around and see them; let them free from their shackles, from their cage, their Prison…

The sun slowly began to sink from its high perch in the sky, Marluxia was transporting water from the pond to the dehydrated field they were 'let out' in. lifting a hand to turn a page in his almost never ending book he continued to read, the slight breeze coming from the west blew some hair from the side of his face into his other eye, blocking the word he was reading; not that he couldn't figure out the word printed there was, with the given text and the current direction of the story. Irately he brushed the strands of hair from his eye and continued to read; not at all surprised as the word he had stopped at was the word he had known would come next. Nor that the books plot line had differed any from the previous word to the next, yet still he continued to read. The pages each a good foot wide and over a foot long, the paper sheets themselves extremely thin, to the point that the ink bled through to the other side of the page. Turning the pages again the wind ruffling the pages of the book, blowing his hair and clothes around until the wind stopped and settled back into the gentle breeze it had been before, off, on, off, on…

Demyx nuzzled into the crook of Xigbars neck cuddling up against him, his faded blue shirt clutched slightly in a loose fist, the hard metal cuffs cut into his wrists as he shifted; hissing at the pain he opened his eyes, the cuffs had tightened immensely during his nap, glowing a faint blue. He whimpered confused as to why he was bleeding all over the grass, on himself, and coincidentally, on Xigbar. He realized that during his sleep he must have tried to use his powers, quickly withdrawing them the manacles loosened considerably, unplugging the wound letting it bleed freely. With a frightened squeak he turned back to Xigbar, who had woken at the shift of heat on top of him.

"Demyx, you're bleeding!" he tutted, dragging him to his feet and taking him over to one of the guards, "Hey! You get me some bandages now!" he snapped at him, even without his powers or the practical use of his arms and hands he looked intimidating. The guard immediately went running, either to get what he'd been asked to, or to just run away. The pirate wrapped his hands around the blonde's wrists, trying to stem the blood flow, A worried look in his golden eyes.

"H-hey Xiggy, I'm fine, really you don't need to do that," he whimpered trying not to flinch away from the pain in his wrists. Thankfully the guard returned quickly with a roll of bandages. Snatching the white tissue from the guards' gloved hands he wrapped them tightly around each wrist. Demyx whimpered slightly at the tightness around his wrists whimpering a strained, "Thank you," to the man who brought him the bandages. Xigbar stared at the guard after he had finished, his golden eyes boring holes into his face, hard eyes evaluating him, sizing him up; the guard must have been a newbie because he shrank back slightly from the former nobodies calculating stare.

"Thank you," Xigbar muttered before turning swiftly and walking back with Demyx to the tree they had napped under. They had slept together for a few hour as the sun was nearing the horizon splashing the sky with bright reds, oranges, purples, greens; hell, the whole rainbow was up there painted in the clouds. Sighing he hugged the smaller blond to his chest relishing in the warm light and spectacular colors, and of course the happy sigh Demyx made when he leaned back against the strong bronze chest and hidden muscles beneath the faded blue shirt. But before the sun could finish setting the whistle was blown from the doors they had entered the field, signaling that it was time to leave. Demyx whined in protest but began towards the doors, letting out an 'eep!' as he was picked up from behind by Xigbar giggling as he was hugged and yelping as he was tossed lightly into the air then caught again by large rough hands. Continuing through the door and down the steps he was carried down to his cell, Xigbar surprisingly let into it with him. They both gave the guard a questioning look, who merely muttered with a blush, "It's the weekend, have some fun." Then turned away. They smiled happily for once, as the barred door was slid shut with a loud clanking then a slam. Locking them from the world, sealing them away once again…

Axel grinned as he carried the sleeping blond down the steps being careful not to stumble nor wake the blond in his arms, he smiled and thanked the guard for holding the door open for him, walking to his own cell, peeking into number nines cell and finding both Demyx and Xigbar on the bed, trying to make babies with their clothes on, nah they were sleeping, Demyx all cuddled up to Xigbar. _'Dude he's got a TON of scars,'_ the thought flew through his head before he could stop it. Shaking his head as if it could shake away his thought he walked into his own cell, laying the blonde on the fluffy red sheets, carefully maneuvering him until he was undressed except for his boxers, and under the blankets. Shedding himself of his own clothes he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and slipped in beside the sleeping blonde wrapping a protective arm around his waist he laid his head on the pillow beside Roxas's head the boy immediately moving and tucking his head under Axels chin, nuzzling into the warms his bare skin provided. Axel sighed and closed his eyes drifting off slowly into sleep…


End file.
